Albert Rose
Appearance Clothing: As Albert, he wears a white t-shirt, brown jeans and a pair of black boots. He also has a pair of glasses with clear lens. But as Midnight Baron, he wears a maroon cape along with a pair of black shorts and some black and maroon dress shoes with white laces. Hair Color: As Albert, his hair is red. But as Midnight Baron, he dyes his hair brown. Hair Style: As Albert, he wears his hair in a messy ponytail. But as the Midnight Baron, he keeps his hair undone and is slightly longer. Fur Color: As Albert, his fur is white but as Midnight Baron, he dyes his fur black. Eye Color: As Albert, his eyes are grey, but as Midnight Baron, he puts in hazel contacts. Height: 4'9" Weight: 149 Lbs. Albert's Family Miranda: Mother. Albert's mother who was once a master criminal. It was due to stories of her exploits that encouraged Albert to take on his double life and aspire to be as great as her. Julio: Father. Albert's father who's the chief of police in a far away city. Julio knows of his son's activity and while he doesn't approve of it. Knows he has no reason to object after marrying his wife. Selene: Little Sister. Albert's younger sister who looks up to her brother, despite not knowing of his Midnight Baron activities. Albert is hopeful she never finds out as he is glad to be her role model. Relationships Friends: Det. Norris Samson: Albert's partner at the precinct, the two get along over their mutual interest in keeping other protected, though as Midnight Baron, he loves to mess with Norris. Norris, on the other hand, hates him with a passion. And, Black Veil: Midnight Baron's occasional accomplice, while the two don't know each other's real names, they don't care. Black Veil was once Albert's girlfriend, though the two broke off to keep their eyes on their crimes. Rival: At the precinct, Albert has a rival in Clarissa Kist, an up and coming police officer who has wanted Albert's job ever since they met. Enemy: Albert doesn't have any enemies as himself, but as The Midnight Baron, his enemy is Det. Norris Samson, while Norris frequently tries to capture him and reveal his true identity, Albert, on the other hand, loves to play cat and mouse and doesn't take him too seriously Abilities Abilities: While Albert is fairly strong and agile both from his swimming regimen, he also boasts an IQ worthy of an assistant detective. Midnight Baron, on the other hand, has very good jumping skills and a perfect photographic memory and can escape mostly any trap due to extensive practice. Special Ability: Albert has the ability to telepathically implant something in someone's mind, an ability his alter ego also has. Which has been useful for getting away from police when caught. Midnight Baron has the added ability to warp reality in whatever way he chooses by use of his various magic tricks. Weaknesses: Both Albert and his alter ego share a fear of deep water, a fear stemming from when he was almost drowned as a kid. Albert also is allergic to most gourds aside from pumpkins and is nervous in large crowds. Midnight Baron on the other hand trades in his weakness for large crowds with a fear of insects, preferring to avoid them. Category:Males Category:Huskies Category:Magical Abilities Category:Neutral